mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Umaraaj
Umaraaj: Welder of Continents is a character from the Maskotia videogame series. He is considered the "brother" of Hasaaj and is as equally stupid and annoying as his counterpart. His appearance is the exact opposite of Hasaaj, however. Backstory Umaraaj was created alongside Hasaaj on Pantheon during the time of the Ancient's empire. Just as Hasaaj's name translates to "Carver of Continents", Umaraaj's name translates to "Welder of Continents". Umaraaj was created for the purpose of combining and fusing smaller peices of land together, while Hasaaj was created for the purpose of carving out land formations. Umaraaj is also capable of errecting mountains from the seabed and even causing volcanoes to erupt. Unlike Hasaaj, Umaraaj was programed to be dim-witted and care-free. The idea that the Ancients had in mind while constructing the two machines was to create them both with contrasting personalities so that, in the possible occurence that they may have their lives threatened, at least one would be able to survive if the other could not. It was also supposed to help them learn fron each other. However, Hasaaj's cebrebral circuts were damaged when he fell onto the surface of Orbit Maskotia, and so both machines were made equally stupid. Unfortunately for ADMIN, he must now watch over them, making sure they dont injure themselves or each other. ADMIN does his best to try to keep them away for the most parts, as they tend to get distracted from their duties when they are in close proximity to one another. Even Umaraaj's appearance is meant to contrast Hasaaj's; While Hasaaj has a cuboid body, Umaraaj's body is made of several rectangular segments, rendering his appearance similar to that of a flying carpet. His legs are used to scuttle through the air and he propels himself using a unique type of gravitic propulsion system developed by the Ancients. Essentially, Hasaaj and Umaraaj can be veiwed as a yin-yang symbol, respectively meaning "push" and "pull". Home Umaraaj is to be kept as far away as possible from Hasaaj, so ADMIN sent him to live on The Underregion. Umaraaj is aware of the life that has evolved down there, but it never occurs to him to mention it to anyone. Trivia * Umaraaj was created after ShadowRaptor101's sister brought up the fact that terraforming a planetary surface is too big of a job for one lone machine. * Just how Hasaaj is based off of Betterthanyou (TheRhedNova)'s name backwards (Hsoj), Umaraaj's name is based off of FLUDDzone's name backwards. (While his name is actually Jeremy, it is commonly pronounced "Jaramu" in a stereotypical Asian voice as an inside joke.) * Umaraaj often states "This is now canon!" when someone has an idea that he likes, or a major event happens. * Umaraaj can visit the Absorbed Realm when he sleeps. However, he is unable to speak to the denizens like Hasaaj can, because he has no access to the intercom. This is a somewhat sadistic reference to the fact that Jeremy has no mic for his computer, and therefore, does not talk on Skype. * Hasaaj often makes fun of Umaraaj for having "Jeremitus", a fictious disease that renders one incapable of speaking. This is, once again, a reference to Jeremy's lack of a microphone. Sorry Jeremy. * Umaraaj is set to appear in Maskotia: Revelations. Category:Characters Category:Aerial Category:Demigod Category:Nonorganic Category:Robot Category:Giant Category:Maskotia: Revelations Category:ShadowRaptor101